An internal combustion engine conventionally includes an engine block with at least one cylinder. Each cylinder accommodates a piston, which is connected to a crankshaft via a connecting rod and, in conjunction with a cylinder head, defines a combustion chamber. A mixture of air and fuel is introduced into the combustion chamber and ignited in cyclical manner, thereby producing rapidly expanding gases that drive linear movements of the piston, which in turn are converted into rotation of the crankshaft by the connecting rod.
Preferably, the fuel injectors are controlled to inject a predetermined amount of fuel per stroke. As such, a diagnostic tool for analyzing whether the fuel injectors perform as intended would be desirable. Other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.